Beyond Insanity: Voldemort, the Braves, and Me
by Angelina Johnson
Summary: Back in Chapters here. Full Title- Beyond Insanity: Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and me, Michelle Piper.
1. Prologue- Take Me Out To The Ball Game

Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and Me, Michelle Piper  
  


A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  


  
Prologue  
  


I was one of the few Americans that attended Hogwarts in my day. My mom used to live in England, and so did the Horners and the Bakers, but when Grandma died, mom couldn't take it so we shipped off to America. Florida, to be exact. My dad, Mr. Horner, and Mr. Baker were managers for the Florida Marlins.  
The only reason I got into Hogwarts was because of my grandfather, who's headmaster. As I'm sure you guessed already, Albus Dumbledore is my grandfather. Jeff and Charlotte were my two best friends at the time, so they got in too.  
We went to Hogwarts together, and our friendships fell apart. In third year, though, I started dating Jeff. It wasn't until fifth year, when I saw him kiss Charlotte, that we broke up.  
It ripped my heart in two, and I stayed away from them as much as possible. I hated them both. They never even apologized, or explained. They just ditched me.  
In seventh year, a lot of things changed. First, I fell in love with Seamus Finnigan. Then Charlotte and Jeff broke up, because of me, of all things. Jeff wanted to give me an explanation, to apologize, and Charlotte forbid him too. She said it was her or me. He took me.   
So Jeff and I were friends again, after like three years. Next thing I knew, Jeff had fallen head over heals for Padma Patil. We were about to graduate when we got word that our families were moving to Atlanta. Seems our dads had gotten a job as managers on the Braves! The Braves were my all-time favorite baseball team, so I was majorly psyched. What was even better was that the Horners had been sent to California, so I didn't have to see Charlotte anymore. I was relieved. When I had graduated and, luckily, passed my Apparation test, I moved into an apartment in London with my best friend Christine Luna, so that I could be near all my friend.  
I Apparated home nearly every night, though, for the Braves games, and that's when the trouble started.  
  
A/N: Just give it some time, it'll get better, I just had to explain some stuff.  



	2. So Many Promises, So Little Time

A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  


Chapter 1  
  


I sat in the apartment with Christine one afternoon, thinking of something to give my boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, for his birthday.   
"He loves Quidditch! I wish, for just this once, that I have Cannons connections instead of Braves connections!" My dad works for the Atlanta Braves, so we get free tickets and visits to the dugouts. Definitely my all-time favorite player is Chipper Jones, but Rafael Furcal, Javy Lopez, Andruw Jones, Andres Galarraga, ect., are pretty cool. Unfortunatley, Seamus isn't the Braves fan I am. In fact, Seamus is a half-blood from England who knows nothing about Muggle Sports, especially America's Favorite Pasttime. He does love Quidditch. I am an all-around athlete, and I love playing Quidditch, but I could care less about watching it. Which is one of the many differences between Seamus and me.   
"That's it! Take him to the Braves Game!" Christine said.   
"Are you nuts? Seamus hates baseball!"   
"It's better than nothing, Michelle. And it's a way for you to go to the game. You promised Seamus you'd spend his birthday with him, and if you take him to the game, you can keep both promises!"   
"Huh?"   
"Are you that dense? You promised that Chopper guy you'd come watch them play the D-Backs tonight. Remember, that guy he hit good against in the past is hitting?"   
"You mean pitching?"   
"Yeah, that thing."  
"I forgot I promised I'd come and watch _Chipper_ against _Armando Reynoso._ Thanks, Chris, I forgot."   
"You're welcome."   
  
"Hey, Seamus, for your birthday do you want to go to the Braves game?"   
"The Braves? Michelle, you see the Braves every night! Tonight can't we do something different, special?"   
"You can bring Dean and Parvati and Padma, you can do ANYTHING, just please, we have to go to this game!"   
"Michelle, what aren't you telling me?"   
"About two weeks ago, I promised Chipper that the next game they played against the Diamondbacks when Armando Reynoso was pitching I'd come. That was before I knew he was pitching on your birthday, and I really want to be able to keep both promises."   
"Fine. But tomorrow we do something special."   
"Tomorrow? I can't. My dad has me singing the National Anthem at the beginning of Game 2 against the D-Backs."   
"Okay, tell me this tomorrow, but when is there a night when you don't have a game to go watch? Because I'm sick of you never being around."   
"Seamus, I.........."   
"Shh. Just let us have fun together for once, please, Michelle."   
"All right."   



	3. And The Fairy Was Laughin' Too

A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  


Chapter 2  
  


Seamus had a miserable time at the game. I, as always, had a lot of fun. Of course, I don't think Seamus was too pleased that Jeff was there, either.  
But the trip to the dugout was the end of it. He was aggrivated enough by then, and when the whole team greeted me eagerly in the dugout, he just blew his top.   
When we Apparated back to London, he was exhausted. I was, as usual, totally hyper. And a little bit upset with the way the evening had gone. I knew Seamus wasn't a baseball fan, but I had hoped maybe he would have at least been able to have a little fun.  
The next morning, Seamus came to the apartment.  
"Michelle," he said.  
"Yes?"  
"We need to break up."  
"What? Why?"  
"Look, we're just totally different. Last night was just the last straw. We just totally aren't compatible."  
"But..........."  
"Sorry." I wanted to shoot him. I was doing something _I _enjoyed for once, and he had to go and spoil it by dumping me. I just wanted to have fun, and he didn't want that for me.   
The whole situation just didn't seem fair.   
And the little nagging voice in my head was laughing at me, saying, "Life isn't always fair, little one."  
And the fairy was laughin', too.  



	4. Parvati's Plan

Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and Me, Michelle Piper  
  


A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  


Chapter 3  
  


"I'm so sorry, Michelle." Parvati's sympathy didn't help any. I just shrugged.  
"You really miss him, don't you?" I nodded.  
"Why don't you date one of the Braves?"  
"Are you crazy?" I asked, finally speaking.  
"No. Why not? They like you well enough. I'm sure they'd date you."  
"Like who?"  
"Chipper?"  
"He's a father already, for Pete's sake!"  
"Brian?"  
"No way!"  
"Javy?"  
"Same as Chipper. Totally unavailable."  
"Andruw?"  
"Who are you kidding, Parvati? This is hopeless!"  
"What's wrong with Andruw?" I sighed.  
"Okay. Okay. I get it. You don't want to be bugged. After all, you've only been split for almost a month."  
"Thank you."  
"What about the cute one that's nineteen? Rafael Furcal?"  
"Huh?" I said.  
"You heard me, Michelle. Would you date him if he asked you.  
"Well..........."  
"Well? Well what?"  
"Yes," I admitted.  
That night at the game, Parvati disappeared. When she came back, she was grinning from ear to ear. She wouldn't tell me what she was up to, but I knew she had done something.  
I found out when we visited the dugout.  
"Michelle? Will you go out with me?"


	5. The Witch and the Super Rookie

Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and Me, Michelle Piper  
  


A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  


Chapter 4  
  


It was Rafael Furcal. My jaw dropped. So _that _was what Parvati had done! I smiled.  
"Sure." So we went out for a milk shake, to celebrate the Braves victory over the Mets that night. When I got home, I fell asleep. I still missed Seamus, but it was the most fun I had had since our split.  
The next morning Parvati bombarded me with questions.  
"Did you have fun? Where did you go? What did you do? Do you think you'll go out with him again?" I sighed.  
"It was okay."  
"Okay? After setting it all up with Chipper, you had better have had fun!"  
"We had fun. We might even go out again."  
And we did go out again. I still missed Seamus a lot, but I did have Raffie. It was a lot better than being lonely, I'll admit that.   
Rafael and I saw each other a lot over the next month or so. Parvati teased me about my new boyfriend.  
"The witch and the super Rookie. What a match! I am such a wonderful matchmaker, am I not?"  
"Yeah, I'll admit, you did a good job."  
"Thank you."  
The only person who wasn't happy for me was Seamus. And I missed him so much. I really did.


	6. The Unexpected Visitor In The Dugout

Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and Me, Michelle Piper  
  


A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  


Chapter 5  
  


Raffie and I got together every night after the games, and on game-free days we had picnics by the river.  
The night of Raffie's 20th birthday, the Braves were starting a four game series against the Cards. I was in the audience, as usual, watching the game intently.  
It was in the second inning that the unexpected visitor found me and my friends. He had been making his was through the crowd all evening, and finally he had found me.  
Lord Voldemort.  
I was about to scream when I saw him. I was undeniably frightened, and I ran, ran like the wind away from him.  
I ran right into the dugout.  
Voldemort was beginning to yell out a curse, but I was quicker.  
But spells slipped my mind.  
Parvati, who had been with me, along with Lavender, Padma, and Jeff, were right next to me.  
Voldemort yelled something I could understand, but just before I passed out, I heard someone yell, "Avada Kedavra" with a wand pointed at Voldemort.  
Of course, I knew Voldemort couldn't be killed.  
I didn't think so, anyway.  
It was the person who had cast the spell that had shocked me the most.  
It wasn't Parvati. Or Lavender. It wasn't Padma or Jeff, even.  
It was Chipper.  
  



	7. Another Heartbreak

Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and Me, Michelle Piper  
  


A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  


Chapter 6  
  


When I woke up, I was still in the dugout. I was on the cold ground, an icepack on my forehead.  
The whole team was crowded around me.  
"You're okay," Chipper said, relieved.  
"You never told us you were a wizard!" I said.  
"You guys never told me you were witches and wizards."  
"Good point."  
"You're a witch?" Raffie said. He was staring at me.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
"Miss Piper, your friends will, of course, need their memories modified. Mr. Jones will be the only one to remember this incident." It was only then that I noticed the Ministry hit wizards.   
"Can't you let Furcal remember? He is her boyfriend," Chipper protested.  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Dumbledore's my grandfather."  
"I suppose."  
"What happened to Voldemort?"  
"He, ah, fled. He's still alive, but he fled hwen he realized it was not one but many wizards he was up against."  
After they left, Raffie took me aside.  
"Michelle, we have to break up." And that was that.   
  
A/N: Please, tell me, should Michelle end up with Raffie, or Seamus? Your answers count.


	8. The Irony of It All

Lord Voldemort, the Atlanta Braves, and Me, Michelle Piper  
  


A/N: This story is post-Hogwarts...... I'd say the gangs about 18. Set in the year 2000. Michelle appears courtesy of herself (she does what she wants, and she wanted to do this fic.) If you've read A 7th Year Christmas and A 6th Year Traitor to date you'll know some about her. This fic is from her POV.   
  
Disclaimer: Michelle is just someone who shares my brain. She appears courtesy of herself. Seamus, Harry, Hermione, Parvati, Padma............... You get the point? They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Jeff Baker and Charlotte Horner, and their families, appear courtesy of Michelle. Christina Luna is half mine, half Michelle's. The Atlanta Braves belong to themselves.  
  
A/N: I know I asked you which person you wanted Michelle to end up with, but I got one answer, and I'm going with what I want. For once.  
  
A/N: This part switches off from Rafael's POV and Michelle's.  
  


Chapter 7  
  


"Michelle?" It was Seamus.  
"Yes?"  
"I heard about your breakup with Rafael. I'm really sorry." His head was hung low, and I knew he didn't want to look me in the eyes.  
"Not your fault."  
"It's his loss." I glanced up, amazed.  
"If I were him, I'd be begging you to come back to me."  
"You could be anyway."  
"Good point. Might have to try."  
I laughed. It was all so ironic! A few weeks ago, I would have been thrilled if he had said this, but now..................  
"You know, I would have been thrilled to hear that like three weeks ago."  
"And now?"  
"If it came out of Rafael's mouth, I would be."  
"I understand. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, just know that I'm here for you."  
"Thanks."  
  
The next evening, I was at home in Atlanta. Dad was begging me to come to a game. And relucantly, I said yes. But I wouldn't go in the dugout.  
That's what I said, anyway.  
After the Braves win over the Dodgers, I reluctnatly peeked into the dugout, and slowly entered................  
  
There she was, the witch, back again. I groaned, but the rest of the team beamed.  
"Told ya she'd be back," Paul Bako murmured in my ear. I shook my head, and watch all the guys happily talk to her. None of them knew she was a witch, except Chipper, the freak of nature wizard.  
I was searching for something in her eyes when she glanced at me. Did she still care?  
I shook my head. Why did I care? It's not like I was in love with her. Was I?  
But all I could see in her eyes was a coldness. Her eyes, totally unlike her, were emotionless.  
And then I saw a flash of gold. What was it?  
I looked again. It was. The charm bracelet I had given her was around her wrist.  
"God, I'm an idiot!" I said out loud.  
"Well, we all knew that!" Chipper said.  
"Hey, that's not funny."  
"Yes, it is!"  
"Michelle?"  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're forgiven."  
"Will you ever take me back?"  
"Hmm.........."  
"Please?"  
"Of course, you fool!"  
  
  


THE END  



End file.
